A Life Twister
by V-Dawg
Summary: With a horrible early life, how did Marshall become the happy pup? After telling them his story, he is put back into his old life by force. If he wants to escape, there will be consequences. Will Marshall make it from a twist in Life?
1. Questions

**Chapter 1**

 **All right, so here is a surprise for you all, a little story about Marshall, on how his life transformed from an unlucky one to a member of the paw patrol! I might be able to update on this faster since there are less words per chapter.**

Skye was curious about how Marshall could fight, how he learned to self-train himself. So when the mission was done, everyone else went up to asked him.

Everyone: "Marshall? How did you learn to fight?"

Marshall: "Well, It's sad,"

Skye: "Come on, we need to know!"

Marshall: "Okay,"

 **Story:  
**

Blood. Blood was all Marshall could feel, one minute, he felt his brother severely hurt him, then he was being clawed by his mom.

Marshall: "Mom! Why am I getting this!"

Marshall's Mom: "Because! I knew you were a devil!"

Marshall: "Juts because I was born different than the rest of you don't mean I'm different, I'm the same!"

Marshall's Mom: "No you are not, if you were, then why don't you have any friends at school?"

Marshall: "Because everyone is afraid of me, they treat me like a contagious disease!"

Marshall's Mom: "You mean the girls,"

At this point Marshall was heartbroken, but continued.

Marshall: "All the girls would, but the males would come and make fun of me, or attack me!"

Marshall's Mom: "Well, you don't deserve this life, you are a devil! You don't deserve a life!"

Marshall: "Shut Up!"

Marshall's Mom: "That's it! Stay out of our house and your pup house for a week!"

Marshall: "But mom-"

Marshall's Mom: "No Buts, or a claw comes with that!"

As Marshall's Mom left, he left a big sad sigh. He had a horrible life. He was pouring blood. Everything hurt. He saw his mom and dad playing with his older brother and younger sisters.

Marshall: "If only I had an owner who treated me like a friend,"

The truth is, Marshall never had a friend, he was unlove, unwanted, etc. The night was very cold, and in fact it was the winter, but it surprisingly didn't bother him as he was sent out many times.

Marshall: "I guess I'm gonna have to harvest berries, again,"

That was the one food Marshall could count on while he was outside, and that was berries, strawberries, blueberries, black, etc, whatever you want to call them.

Marshall was heading into the forest and noticed everything's dead.

Marshall: "Great, now I'm hungry outside.

Some facts about Marshall is that he was unhealthy, despite that, he knew how to fight since he was often left alone or dragged out by his parents, and was underweight, in fact, his younger sisters weight more than him.

Marshall's Brother: "Haha! Little Vulnerable Wolf!"

Was all he could here since Marshall was on the verge of sleeping? He dreamed that he was playing with his family, that he was getting fed, treated like no one should be.

However, Marshall had to stay confident, only to have a voice in his head say…

Don't give up hope.

 **Morning:**

Marshall woke up with pain; he slept in snow, like those dogs in "Call Of The Wild", and found himself deep in the snow. Most of him wanted to stay, but he had to move,, there wasn't much time.

Marshall: "I'm up!"

Marshall's Brother: "Every time this same thing happens! I'm glad I'm not him!"

Marshall's Sister: "Yea, no girl will ever like you if your family doesn't like you!"

That alone pulled Marshall to the edge, where he started to get angry, for years he has been bullied not just by his other classmates, but also by his family.

Marshall: "~~~"

Marshall's Brother: "Eh?"

Marshall: "I said leave me alone!"

As Marshall suddenly pounced onto his brother and extracted his claws and started to scratch him over and over. He wasn't able to get Marshall off because of how fast he was, and eventually fell over.

The next thing he knew is his sisters howling for help.

Marshall: "This is it? This how I'm going?"

Marshall's Sister: "Look what you've done!"

Marshall: "Well, I'm a criminal now, good bye,"

As Marshall left, his parents immediately got to the scene only to see their sons lying unconscious.

Marshall's Dad: "What happened?"

Marshal's Sister: "Marshall happened,"

Marshall's Mom: "I knew he was a devil!"

 **With Marshall**

HE couldn't believe it, he killed his brother, and he was killing. After reaching a dark side, he decided something.

Marshall: "I guess it's time for me to take my own life,"

As Marshall was about to eat some biscuits he earned from sneaking into a store, one of the other stray dogs took it. What Marshall didn't know is he ran into a trap.

Marshall: "A Car?"

Was all Marshall could say before being stricken? He managed to stay unconscious; he knew it was his time.

Marshall: "Is this it?"

Was all Marshall could say?

Now that he thought about it, he was glad. He had no pain, no suffering, no reason to be looked for, no blood, and no other stuff.

Marshall: "No bullying, no being treated like an infectious disease?"

As Marshall though about it, he thought about a different life, where he would be taken care of, where he was wanted, where he enjoyed life to the most.

Marshall: "I am finally being put int the correct place now,"

As Marshall's vision was fading he spoke and smiled.

Marshall: "Good bye cruel world!'

Darkness at this point was all he could see.

"Thank you god, for letting me be at piece,"

 **With a Young boy and a German Shepard**

We see our characters more younger, Ryder was as young as Alex and Chase preety young.

Ryder: "All Right Chase, go high!"

Chase: "Yes Ryder!"

As Chase managed to catch it.

Chase: "I got it!"

Ryder: "Good job!"

As that was happening, we got a phone call from a civilian stating about a pup being taking to Katie's.

Ryder: "Okay!"

As both Ryder and Chase went down, they saw Katie's mom and Katie who as a bit younger then Ryder

Katie's Mom: "This appears to be a Dalmatian,"

Ryder: "Dalmatian? Cool!"

As they opened it up, they saw a cute little Dalmatian with black spots, sleeping.

Ryder: "He's cute,"

Chase: "I know,"

As the Dalmatian opened his eyes, he was shocked, to be awake.

Chase: "Hey, what's your name?"

Marshall: "M-Marshall, what do you want?"

Marshall's furious tone made Chase limp back, while Ryder stepped in.

Ryder: "Now Now Marshall, we are your new owners,"

Marshall: "New?"

Ryder: "Yes,"

Marshall: "Oh Thank you! (X10000000)

Ryder: "Your welcome?"

After training a couple of years, Marshall and Chase went to grow up a bit, and Ryder was now eleven years old.

Marshall was playing with a ball until it rolled off to the side.

Marshall: "Hey Come back!"

And when Marshall caught up, he was met with a young cockapoo's face.

Skye: "H-hey my name's Skye,"

 **There's the first chapter of Marshall's Life, when could if be so complicated? Well, here we go, last update for the week, I'm pretty sure I hope you like this one, this will go into a Marshall X Skye, and Chase X Everest story**

 **Too be continued…**


	2. Discover

**A Life Transform**

 **Here's the second chapter to A Life Transform, hope you all enjoyed the first one and hope to continue make you interested into this story. Yes I know at this point it's explaining how the other pups joined, but it's part of the story, but should I change it to how the members of the Paw Patrol became what they are? Please let me know,**

 **Previously on A Life Transform: We showed how Marshall almost got killed in a car crash, being adopted by Ryder, and meeting Skye,  
**

**Chapter 2**

Marshall: "So your name is Skye?"

Skye: "Yes,"

Marshall: "Well that's interesting,"

Skye: "Thank you, now I got to go,"

Marshall: "Oh don't worry lemme drive ya,"

Skye: "No, I'm wild,"

Marshall: "What! How long?"

Skye: "Just recently, my owner abandoned me,"

Marshall: "What! You're coming with me!"

Skye: "No It's okay,"

Marshall: "No It's not! Your gonna die, you're not used to!"

Skye: "Um what's your name?"

Marshall: "Marshall,"

Skye: "Marshall! Wolves!"

Marshall: "What!"

Marshall turned around to see Skye surrounded by wolves; Marshall luckily sprayed them before they could step forward. However, the wolves were now staring at Marshall.

Marshall: "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

One of wolves immediately leaped onto him, only for Marshall to claw the first one, spilling out blood, the second one immediately backed up only for Marshall to push him into a nearby cliff. While the third did nothing, he just stood there.

Marshall: "What are ya doing?"

The wolf just stood there, Marshall then noticed that he didn't look like a wolf, but instead a mix breed,"

Marshall: "You okay?"

Mix Breed: "Yea I'm Okay, but did you has to spray me! I hate water!"

Marshall: "Aren't you a wolf?"

Mix Breed: "No, I'm a mix breed, I used to be in an orphan, but I ran away, and I found two wolves who were nice to me, until you killed them!"

Marshall: "They were trying to kill me!"

Mix Breed: "Well, that's because they were watching over me! They though you were an intruder!"

Marshall: "I'm so sorry!"

Mix Breed: "It's okay, I guess I have to go back to the orphanarian,"

Marshall: "Wait! You don't have to! You see that big tower?"

Mix Breed: "Yea,"

Marshall: "Follow me uh,"

Mix Breed: "Rocky,"

Marshall: "Rocky,"

As Marshall and Rocky were walking towards the lookout, many questions were answered,"

Marshall: "So what breed are you?"

Rocky: "I'm a mix breed,"

Marshall: "Oh,"

Ryder: "Hey Marshall, who is this?"

Marshall: "This is Rocky,"

Ryder: "Hey Rocky,"

Rocky: "Hey, can I-"

Ryder: "No, two is good enough,"

Marshall: "What!"

Ryder: "You heard me,"

Marshall: "But Ryder thinks how fun it would be to have a group of pups!"

Ryder: "Hm you make a good point, maybe getting more pups would make our job easier,"

Marshall: "Yea, besides I killed his parents,"

Ryder: "You what!"

Marshall: "Killed his parents,"

Ryder: "Marshall why?"

Marshall: "I though they were gonna eat me, but they were protecting Rocky,"

Ryder: "Fine Rocky, you can stay, we can find a job for you,"

Rocky: "Thanks!"

Marshall: "I have to go find this Cockapoo,"

Ryder: "Okay, let me guess, let her stay to?"

Marshall: "Yea, she could be an aviator!"

Ryder: "That's not half bad actually!"

As Marshall was looking for the cockapoo, he noticed it started to rain,

Marshall: "Aw shucks, I better hurry,"

Ryder: "Hey Marshall makes sure you find her quickly,"

Marshall: "yes Ryder sir!"

After searching for about 10 minutes, Marshall eventually found the cockapoo on a street pole for warmth. Immediately, he put a hat on her head.

Marshall: "You shouldn't be like this, you could catch a cold,"

Skye: "Um,"

Marshall: "Skye?"

Skye: "Yes?"

Marshall: "Get into my ambulance,"

Skye: "Okay,"

After getting Skye into his ambulance and driving, Marshall brought Ryder a young cockapoo.

Ryder: "Oh my goodness, what happened to her?"

Marshall: "I don't know,"

Ryder: "She looks soaked,"

Marshall: "Well let's dry her off,"

 **Interruption of Marshall's Story**

Skye: "Oh yea that's how you found me!"

Rocky: "Yea, despite you killing my parents, well, you know, this life is better!"

Chasse: "Are you just talking about how **you** found all the pups?"

Marshall: "That's part of it, but after that, it gets interesting,"

 **Back to Marshall's Story:**

As Ryder and Skye were drying her off, Marshall noticed a picture of his family.

Marshall: "You say I'm never gonna be useful? Look at me now!"

As Marshall suddenly ripped his photo, but when Ryder and Chase came, they were horrified.

Chase: "Marshall, what happened?"

Marshall: "Horrible Life, past is haunting me,"

Chase: "Marshall, get rid of it, this is the present, forget about the past, you are with people who care about you,"

Marshall: "I know, it's just sometimes my parents get into my head and, I killed my brother,"

Chase: "What!"

Marshall: "He would always sabotage me, until I couldn't handle it and we fought,"

Chase: "Oh my God!"

Marshall: "well, you wanna play a round of Pup Pup Boogie?"

Chase: "Sure!"

 **Story Ends**

Skye: "Oh my God Marshall, I can't believe your life was so difficult,"

Marshall: "Yea, and I made a vow never to treat another person or pup the way I was treated, nobody deserves to be treated like that,"

Ryder: "That is exactly true,"

Everyone jumped as Ryder's voice was on the phone,

Ryder: "So you're Marshall's Parents?'

Speaker: "Yea, we want to see Marshall, we are proud of him,"

Ryder: "According to Marshall, you did not treat him nicely like a parent,"

Speaker: "It's true, but that was because we though we would never succeed, now that he has, we regret everything we did!"

Ryder: "I could put him on the phone"

Speaker: "Please do!"

Ryder: "Marshall!"

Marshall: "Yes?"

Ryder: "Someone wants to speak to you,"

Marshall: "Hello?"

Speaker: "Marshall!"

Marshall: "Mom?"

Speaker: "Yes Marshall, it's me,"

Marshall: "What do you want?"

Speaker: "For you to come home!"

Marshall: "What?"

Speaker: "Please Marshall!"

Marshall: "Why! When you treated me so horribly! When you never gave me respect, when you never helped me out! WHEN YOU FRICKEN NEVER HELPED ME OUT WHEN I WAS BEING BULLIED!"

Speaker: "I am so sorry I put you through that trouble, can you at least visit me?"

Marshall: "Never! You'll never find me! If you cared about me, then you would've been more nice!"

Speaker: "You are in Adventure Bay, and if you don't want to come then we will come over there and drag you home!"

Marshall: "No way am I visiting the life I hated!"

Speaker: "You will, I will be going to Adventure Bay and bring you home,"

Marshall: "Well, hope you don't good bye!"

As Marshall put the phone away, Skye came in to see a worried Marshall.

Skye: "Marshall, what's wrong?"

Marshall: "My parents are coming for me,"

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Next Time on A Life Transform: Will Marshall's Parents bring him home? Will the Paw Patrol help Marshall evade his parents? Will Marshall have to suffer his past life? Only time will stop us.**

 **A.N / There you have it Everyone, Chapter 2 of A Life Transform, sorry for the delay since I was working on Change of Love, and that has around 2,500 words per chapter. This one only has around 1,200 per chapter, less than 50% of total, therefore this one will be able to be uploaded much faster and take less time. I've also been busy with School Work as it is now affecting my rate in uploading, which is why there has been a long stretch between updates, such as:**

 **Chapter 9 of Change of Love: April 23** **rd** **, 2016  
Chapter 10 of Change of Love: April 29** **th** **, 2016**

 **Chapter 1 of A Life Transform: April 23** **rd** **, 2016**

 **Chapter 2 of A Life Transform: April 30** **th** **, 2016**

 **It's almost May everyone! The Month of my birthday! For those who didn't look at my profile, my Birthday is May 29** **th** **! Can't Wait**

 **** **Chapter 3 of A Life Transform coming soon…**

 **Too Be Continued…**


	3. Pup Napped

**A Life Transform**

 **So sorry for the wait everyone, just been very busy, therefore many problems arise, I am also in Canada because of the fire, but I should be back soon, and btw, I usually don't go this much! Many of you might find this chapter interesting, while some may be frustrated, but either way, just review on what you think, and let's roll on the story.**

 **Chapter 3**

Skye: "Okay, so your family is coming back for you,"

Marshall: "Yeah, I'm so scared, should I just go back?"

Skye: "Of Course not! We are the paw patrol we will help you!"

Marshall: "Oh Thank you!"

Skye: "Your welcome, I refuse to let you go!"

Marshall: "What?"

Skye: "You're our friend! You're my friend,"

Marshall: "I suppose I owe you all, again,"

Skye: "Marshall, it's okay, we all have our own problems,"

Marshall: "Yeah, but this is personal, my family is coming for me!"

Skye: "Marshall! I know you are afraid, but we will help you,"

Marshall: "Yeah, but we need a plan; we can hide me where they can't find me,"

Skye: "No, that won't work; they will basically use their smell,"

Marshall: "How about ship me off?"

Skye: "We will lose you, and we don't want that,"

Marshall: "What? I thought I would be able to go the India to listen to Tunak Tunak Tun!"

Skye: "What is that?"

Marshall: "Music,"

Skye: "Okay, but like I said, what are we going to do?"

Marshall: "I don't know, but let's go see the others,"

Skye: "Good idea,"

As Skye and Marshall went out to check on the others, they noticed some weird things, first of all, Ryder wasn't there and the pups were quiet.

Marshall: "So, what's wrong?"

Chase: "We just got a call; your parents are going to be here soon,"

Marshall: "Oh n, how long?"

Rocky: "In about 24 hours,"

Marshall: "Crap, I have to do something, hey where's Ryder?"

Zuma: "He's gone out with Katie,"

Marshall: "Since when did they start dating?"

Rocky: "I don't know about a week ago?"

Chase: "About that,"

Skye: "Gus! We need to get to the point! What are we going to do about Marshall?"

Rocky: "That's the problem, we don't know,"

Chase: "We're sorry Marshall, but we think you should go back to your real home for a bit, then you can come back,"

Marshall: "NO!"

That alone shook the pup tower and shocked the entire pups.

Marshall: "THERE IS NO FUCKIN WAY I AM GOING TO LIVE WITH THEM SMELLY WINE DRINKING BASTARDS!"

Chase: "Marshall, calm do-"

Marshall: "NO YOU SHOULD CALM DOWN YOU PERVERT, DON'T YOU REALIZE YOU'RE THE ONE SAYING I SHOULD GO BACK!" THERE IS NO FUCKIN WAY I AM GOING BACK WITH THEM!"

Everyone has never seen Marshall this angry, and looked like he was about to throw punches at them, but to their relief, he calmed down.

Chase: "Marshall, do you-"

Marshall: "Chase, be quiet, I have had enough,"

Chase: "But-"

Marshall: "I SAID I HAD ENOGUH!"

Chase: "Okay!"

After the event, Marshall seemed to stay away from the paw patrol, mainly Chase, everyone knew why, and even Chase said he deserved it. Skye however managed to actually get closer to Marshall in terms on distance. Skye looked like she was able to get around much closer than most of them.

Skye: "Marshall, can I please talk to you?"

Marshall: "No! I just want to calm down,"

Skye: "Listen Marshall! I said we were the paw patrol, and we will help anyone, including our team!"

Marshall: "Okay, you got me! What do you want?"

Skye: "Is there anything you want? You haven't had anything to eat,"

Marshall: "No, I'm fine,"

Skye: "Okay, if you need anything, I'm here,"

Marshall: "Thanks, and oh, before you leave,"

Skye: "What,"

The next thing Skye knew she was being kissed by Marshall, although she was shocked at first, she later gave him passion because she originally had a crush on both Chase and Marshall, but Chase only saw her as a friend. After the kiss stopped, they looked at each other.

Skye: "Thank you Marshall,"

Marshall: "I should be thanking you,"

 **With Ryder and Katie**

Katie: "You okay Ryder? You don't look good,"

Ryder: "No, I'm alright, it's just Marshall has to go home with his parents, I am really worried for him,"

Katie; "Well, this occasion is like a storm coming, before it comes, prepare for it!"

Ryder: "Oh, silly me!"

Katie: "Oh Ryder, you just have to prepare for Marshall's parents,"

Ryder: "Maybe you are right, we should help Marshall,"

Katie: "Okay, when our date is over,"

 **At the Lookout**

At the very night, all the pups had to go sleep, everyone decided not to and wait for Ryder, but what neither of them know is that they were coming home.

Ryder: "What are you pups staying up so late?"

Rocky: "We just want to make a plan on what to do when Marshall's parents come,"

Ryder: "Honestly, let's figure it out in the morning,"

Skye: "But we are worried about Marshall!"

Marshall: "I still remember my parents would lie to me,"

Chase: "Exactly! We don't want Marshall to leave, if he does, this entire patrol will collapse!"

Ryder: "I know you all are worried, but we need to keep our spirits high,"

Chase: "But we have on like 15 hours left!"

Ryder: "So it has been nine hours? If he wake up ten hours, then we get five hours-"

Marshall: "That won't do! Don't you get it!

Zuma: "We need a plan, we need to prepare!"

Ryder: "We will have-"

Marshall: "No we won't, my parents are unpredictable people!"

Ryder: "What are you saying?"

Chase: "He's saying they might come earlier,"

Ryder: "Or Later,"

Rocky: "No, I doubt that,"

Ryder: "It might be a possibility,"

Marshall: "No it isn't!"

Ryder: "Well, I am taking that risk, everyone, go to bed,"

Rocky: "But-"

Ryder: "I said go to bed!"

Chase: "You know what? No,"

Ryder: "Does anyone want punishment?"

Everyone: "No,"

Ryder: "Well go to bed,"

Everyone: "Fine!"

 **That night**

That night as everyone was sleeping, no one noticed that someone was here, in fact, and the little figure came up to Marshall's Pup House and grabbed him.

When Marshall woke up…

Marshall: "Hey, this isn't my pup bed,"

As Marshall looked around, he noticed he was outside in a snowy environment, with a cabin surrounded by fence.

Marshall: "Oh no,"

As he saw two figures, he noticed it was them.

Marshall: "Mom? Dad?"

Marshall's Dad: "Hey Marshall, welcome home!"

Immediately Marshall was hit with a punch and landed on his mom.

Marshall's Mom: "You know how much we missed you!"

Marshal was then scratched all the way from body to nose.

Marshall: "Mom stop!"

Marshall's Parents: "Welcome back!"

 **At the Lookout**

After Chase finished calling everyone, Skye noticed that someone was not here.

Skye: "Hey, does anybody see Marshall?"

Chase: "I though he woke up when I called him,"

Skye: "Let's check,"

So Skye and Chase then checked Marshall's pup house only to find that everything was in place, except for one thing.

Skye: "My god! He's gone!"

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Next Time on A Life Transform: Will Marshall is able to adapt to the harse conditions? Will he find his way back to the lookout? Will the Paw Patrol help? Find out next time on…**

 **A.N / I don't know, will this make this story more interesting, or will it make people frustrated, I will find out on your reactions, but if I get a lot of support, then I'll continue, but if I get hate, I might abandon this story, but we will see how it goes, I have a chapter or two planned for next time, but I have to go now, see you later.**

 **A Life Transform**

 **Too Be Continued…**


	4. Aftermath

**A Life Transform**

 **Two Updates of the same story in one week? I am on a roll! I will try having Change of love updated by Sunday, if I can have access to the computer. I am on my Mac, while Change of Love is on the computer, no a laptop, but here is Chapter 4 of A Life Transform.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall was sad. He was mad. Why did his parents have to take him away from his perfect life? His life was perfect, until his parents came and brought him to an old one he hated.

Marshall: "Why did you have to take me away!"

Marshall's Dad: "Because, we wanted you back,"

Marshall's Mom: "Yeah, hope you enjoy your life, if you behave nicely, we will bring you back in 2 weeks!"

Marshall: **Groans**

Marshall's Dad: "What was that son?"

Marshall: "Nothing!"

Marshall's Mom: "That is what I thought,"

After his parents left, they gave Marshall a spank.

Marshall: "Ow!"

Marshall's Dad: "We will also not give you back you're house, you will sleep outside!"

 **Ryder's POV**

Ryder: "Hey, have any of you seen Marshall?"

Chase: "No,"

Ryder: "Oh dear, it looks like he's missing, we will try to find him!"

Skye: "But what if we can't?"

Ryder: "Skye, we will, we don't go down that easily,"

Rocky: "Okay, but Marshall means a lot to us, remember that time when he ran away?"

Ryder: "BE quiet, let's find Marshall!"

After searching for more then 2 days, there was no trace of Marshall, no mater how much times they looked, they still couldn't find him. Everyone in those two days changed too.

Chase had scars across his body after looking in thorns and prickly areas, Chase's face looked depressed too. His eyes of determination was replaced by anger, as he would slather anyone who had to do with Marshall's disappearance, because he thinks someone kidnapped him.

Rocky looked rather brown kind of like Zuma, but also some spots, this was because of him running into mud while looking for him. Rocky was more speechless then sad or angry, as he wouldn't say anything other than, "I'm Okay," or something like that.

Rubble no longer was the happy English bulldog, but he spent most of his time laying down, sleeping, and even having nightmares about Marshall and how to find him again, when he would wake up, whenever he would attempt to wiggle his tail, it would get caught up.

Zuma would still head out to the beach, but that was only to calm himself down, he felt useless rather then anger and sad, and only spoke to Ryder and Rocky.

Skye however, was the one who suffered the most, that kiss Marshall gave her, she could still feel it, and she held it close to her like nothing before, she promised when Marshall would get in trouble, she would take care of her, like the time he found her. Now that it was here, she felt useless, sad, and never spoke, only cried and sniffed. She would cry herself to sleep and what no one knew is she had a crush on him, but her only replacement was Chase, but she is too afraid of him because of how angry he has currently been.

Ryder however, had just gone through puberty, his voice was low and sore, and he would often need Katie to help him whenever Marshall was in his head.

Katie: "How are they?"

Ryder: "They are really taking it hard,"

Katie could here the hurt in his voice and honestly felt sorry for him.

Ryder: "Hey Chase, how are you?"

Chase: "I feel tired out,"

Ryder: "Okay,"

After going to check Skye he noticed her crying.

Ryder: "How are you Skye?"

Skye: "I'm horrible, Marshall's gone!"

Ryder: "Skye, listen, I know the warning you gave me, we are going to have to accept the fact he's gone,"

Skye: "NO!"

Ryder: "I'm sorry,"

Despite showing a bit of anger, Skye knew Ryder was right, she had to move on, she saw Chase who was tried out, Rubble flicking a rock back, Rocky in a ball from, Zuma sleeping, and-

Skye: "Ryder,"

Ryder: "Yes,"

Skye: "Where's Everest?"

Ryder: "Oh shit, she does not know about what happened,"

Skye: "We are going to have to tell her,"

Ryder: "Agreed,"

 **Calling**

Everest: "Hey Ryder!"

Ryder: "Hey Everest,"

Everest: "Ryder what's wrong?"

Ryder: "Marshall's is gone,"

Everest: "What! I am coming over!"

Ryder: "Okay,"

 **Call ends.**

 **Marshall's POV**

Marshall has changed to the way he has when he was little, his head always hurt, he was malnourished, underweight, and rarely ate, and depended on berries.

Marshall: "I wish I can go home,"

Marshall's Dad: "Sorry Marshall, but you are staying with us!"

After receiving many spanks by his parents he went into the woods and spotted a wolf, who scratched him, however, he noticed and didn't feel it.

The wolf snarled for warning, however Marshall countered with his claws and scratched his face, the wolf backed away only for Marshall to charge at him and break the wolf's bones. Marshall watched as the wolf bleeded to death.

Marshall: "Another wolf dead because of me,"

The truth was that he has kill around thirteen wolves including a pack of 'em.

Suddenly, Marshall heard his parents calling him.

Marshall's Parents: "Marshall!"

Marshall: "Why do I always obey them, I should just run away and see if I can go back to my awesome life, with five other pups and a ten year old boy,"

 **3 Years Later**

 **With Ryder**

It has been three years, and all the pups went on to their jobs, and everyone has been cured, almost forgetting about Marshall, but keeping him in their brain. The only pup who still struggled was Skye, but she eventually went on to her flying.

Ryder went back to his job with his pups, and even got a new pup named Ava who was a girl Dalmatian just like Marshall.

Ava: "Hey Skye,"

Skye: "Hey,"

Ava: "What's up?"

Skye: "Nothing,"

Ava: "Oh come on! Every time I see you upset, and I come to help you, you are always like I am okay!"

Skye: "Fine, you see, there used to be this other fire pup,"

Ava: "There was?"

Skye: "Yeah, his name was Marshall,"

 **Past of Marshall with the pups with Skye narrating.**

"He was like a golden spirit with a bright heart who had many friends"

 **Marshall is seen playing with a little goose named Fuzzy**

"Who never gave up"

 **We see Marshall attempting to break the record of the fastest fire pup.**

"And even though he was clumsy"

 **After tripping over Rubble's Bowl, Marshall is rolling down towards the elevator, and wiped them out.**

"He did more good then harm"

 **We see Marshall cleaning up a fire when the reporter made the accident.**

"He would put his fears behind him"

 **Marshall is using Skye's pup pack in order to save one of the kittens.**

"And he was funny"

 **We finally see Marshall making a joke after wiping out everyone, with everyone of course laughing.**

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Next Time on A Life Transform: Did Marshall forget about his friends and family? Will he ever see the light ever again?**

 **A.N / Hey Everyone! As you can see here, I can still update like the good 'ol days, so don't worry, since school should be done in about just over a month from now, I myself and very excited, please tell me how you feel when school is over? Of course, I am going to have to stay at my school for my final tests, so it will be a very difficult month for me, but still look out for stories as two things are happening in the next 31 days.**

 **The First thing is my birthday, which is on May 29** **th** **, and I am trying to get something special out for you people, but it might have to wait.**

 **The second thing is school, I still have a month of it, and like I said, it will be a tough time, but anyways, see you all next time.**

 **A Life Transform**

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Don't be surprise about an update of Change of Love**


	5. Plans

**Chapter 5**

 **So I managed to get the thirteenth chapter of Change of Love, and know I am getting Chapter 5 of A Life Twister! Formerly known as Life Transform. Anyways, enough of this crap talk and let's just get started.**

Ava: "So, what you are saying is you had a male Dalmatian like me who was the original fire pup?"

Skye: "Basically, yes,"

Ava: "He sounds like a perfect pup to meet,"

Skye: "I know,"

Ava: "Hey cheer up, we all have to move on, even if it is like a family or friend,"

Skye: "You're right, I'm sorry,"

Ava: "Hey, it's okay, there still may be hope,"

Skye: "You're right, but only we can find out where Marshall went,"

Ava: "Listen, we just have to move on,"

Skye: "Yes I understand, but let's get back to work,"

 **Marshall's POV**

As he slowly approached his former home, he noticed something grab him and throw him to the wall.

Marshall: "Ah!"

Alpha: "Well, if it isn't a surprise,"

Marshall: "Oh shut up!"

Alpha: "How about no,"

The next thing Marshall knew is he was being thrown all over the place.

Marshall: "Stop! Please!"

Alpha: "What kind of job did you have?"

Marshall: "I had a-"

Alpha: "Meh, probable a crappy one, like cleaning the trash,"

The next thing Marshall again saw was his paw lad onto him, firmly knocking him out.

Alpha: "My work here is done,"

 **About 2 Hours**

Marshall finally woke up seeing an angry mom.

Marshall: "Mother…"

Marshall's Mom: "Don't talk to me, Alpha just told me that you attempted to attacke him!"

Marshall: "What? Mom's no I didn't"

Marshall's Mom: "You lying brat, tell me the truth!"

Marshall: "I am!"

Marshall's Mom: "Well, I guess I have no choice,"

Marshall's Mom then struck his son with her claws.

Marshall: "Ah!"

Marshall's Mom: "And don't even think about coming in!"

Marshall: "I hate my life, if only I can go back to my old life…"

After realizing something, it struck Marshall.

Marshall: "That's it! I was the one who escaped this prison! I was the one who met the PAW Patrol!"

After thinking about it, he started to plan an escape…

 **At the Lookout**

Ryder: "Hey Katie,"

Katie: "Oh hey, what's up?"

Ryder: "Oh nothing, just Ava wants to stay over,"

Katie: "Ok sure! No problem!"

Ryder: "Thank you!"

After leaving, Ryder started to head back into the lookout, and saw a portrait of all the pups, including Chase, Skye, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, Rubble, and… Marshall…

Ryder: "Oh Marshall, what ever happened to you, I really hope we are united again,"

 **Meanwhile with Katie**

Katie: "So what's up Ava?"

Ava: "I was talking with Skye the other day,"

Katie: "yes,"

Ava: "And I was informed about this pup name Marshall?"

Katie, who was cleaning stuff, suddenly dropped her cleaning utensils.

Katie: "Yeah, what?"

Ava: "Well, she told me he was a Dalmatian like me,"

Katie: "That is true,"

Ava: "Can I have some info about him?"

Katie: "Well the thing is he was clumsy, but was one of the most important pup in the team,"

Ava: "Okay,"

Katie: "HE was the fire pup of the team, and we did not underestimate him,"

Ava: "He seemed important,"

Katie: "He was okay!"

Ava: "Okay! I am sorry, I just don't know anything about him!"

Katie: "Well, you don't know a lot about Adventure Bay,"

Ava: "Yeah, well I was only here for five months,"

Katie: "You have a point,"

Ava: "Anyways, thanks for the information,"

Katie: "You are welcome,"

 **At Night**

Ryder: "Good night!"

Everyone: "Good Night!'

After waiting about a couple of minutes, Ava got out and called a name.

Ava: "Psst, Skye!"

Skye: "I'm here,"

Ava: "Good, now you have the plan?"

Skye: "Yes,"

Ava: "Okay, we escape over Jake's Mountain, and we take your helicopter on the way, right?"

Skye: "Yes,"

Ava: "Correct! Cause if we going to find Marshall, we need to check all the perimeter,"

Skye: "Right!"

But what they didn't know is that someone, or a pup was listening

Rocky: "SO they are trying to find Marshall huh?"

Rocky: "I might have got to help them just in case they get into trouble,"

Skye: "Who said that?"

Ava: "Who said what?"

Rocky: "Shit, I better move!'

Skye: "I guess whatever that was is gone,"

Ava: "Okay? So can we go back to sleep?"

Skye: "Sure,"

 **Marshall's POV**

Today was rainy, cloudy, windy and foggy, and how did Marshall managed to adapt to the climate, neither he or you people knew.

But all he knew is that he was about to run away from a prison, he would call it.

Yeah, just like a jailbreak,

Yeah, that is exactly like a jailbreak, he would call it.

But eh just wondered what he was going to do after he got back, he means that after escaping, he got caught in a tragedy.

 **Flashback of Marshall's Past**

He was free, free! Marshall was literally glad to be gone from that horrific area, that he would even hate to call 'home'. But know he had an issue, and that is he didn't know what to do, he didn't have anyone to go to, and he didn't want to go back with his parents, so he decided to just go and see how it goes, it was risky, but Marshall played the risky game too many times, like should I go in a wolf den or not.

After 3 days have passed, Marshall's condition deteriorated and got worse. At this point, people only saw him as a weird stray, and just walked by giving nothing.

More times have passed in about a week, Marshall was at the extreme condition, he was barely able to walk and would have to limp, eating anything even trash.

But when you actually saw him, then you would be horrified to see Marshall covered in blood after fighting many unexepecting people walk by.

 _Mayor Goodway: "Ryder, I need your help,"_

 _Ryder: "Yes Mayor Goodway?"_

 _Mayor Goodway: "I have reading the news about Adventure Bay, and I have having several complaints about this skinny Dalmatian who keeps attacking it's hosts for food,"_

 _Ryder: "Oh my!_

 _Mayor Goodway: "Yes, and the problem is our people who actually try to fend it off, the beast only attacks with gusto!"_

 _Ryder: "Hmm, well Chase and I are going to have to investigate,"_

 _Mayor Goodway: "Okay, because my citizens and I can't take enough tolerance,"_

 _Ryder: "Don't worry Mayor Goodway! We'll solve the issue! Right Chase?"_

 _Chase: "Yes Sir!"_

 _Mayor Goodway: "Thank you Ryder,"_

 **Back to Reality**

Marshall at this point just cried and cried himself to sleep. He just realized that he lied to most of the PAW Patrol, well he forgot to tell that story, well the truth was its he never wanted to share that story, and he didn't want Chase to tell anyone as well. He couldn't wait to escape but he had to wait.

In fact, it was about to happen…

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Next Time on A Life Twister: Will Marshall make it home, and will Skye and Ava help him? Will Ryder tell the truth?**

 **A.N / Hey everyone! Guess what? Another story updated! Awesome! If you are liking this story so far, then keep R and R, because it will really help me and encourage me to make these stories, yes I know it might be a bit complicated, but what basically happened is Marshall said he was in a car crash that they found him, but in reality, Marshall became a main problem for the city. I'll explain this in a one-shot of how the PAW Patrol met, just a brief little story, because I doubt it would be anything special, but I find it clever. If you have an ideas for a story, I might put it in here. Now before I end it, I want to say I am planning a release a sequel for Change of Love. I am planning around three-five stories. Change of Love, will be the first part, Before It's Too Late will be the second (Some of you might've known) and Terrorist Pups, I will explain these plots in my profile, but that's all I got.**

 **Too Be Continued…**


End file.
